From me to you
by MeltingHoneyTea
Summary: A series of one shots starring Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Newest chapter: I want a baby!
1. The Beer Bottle

The Beer Bottle

Summary: Who would've thought an empty beer bottle could've caused…so much trouble…

AN: Hi! I have come up with another one shot. Yes, the name is: The Beer Bottle. I know it is weird, but you'll see that it makes sense later in the story! For now, just relax and enjoy the…story! Dreadfully sorry for deleting some of my stories; I had a feeling that they weren't good enough. Anything below my expectations will be deleted, to let you know. Remember to review! I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

They met two years ago. She banged into him. He didn't know why, but he felt attracted to her. It was just like two magnets, the unlike poles attracting. In this case, he didn't mind.

Sesshoumaru Tashio.

Kagome Higurashi.

She banged into him. Well, actually, crashed into his chest. She knelt down to pick up her fallen books. While he just stood there, staring. She didn't know why, but she was attracted to him.

Now, five years later, she was his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife. They hadn't drifted away, instead gotten even closer, even to the extent of cohabitating.

So, she didn't know why when he suggested that they break up.

He had met this girl at a restaurant. She had given him her number. He felt strong feelings towards her, much stronger than the ones to Kagome. Even though he had slept with Kagome, deflowered her, he had no qualms, no guilt, to go out with this new girl, Kagura.

When he mentioned a break-up, she didn't cry. She didn't complain. She just sat there, quiet, pondering.

She came home and found the house empty. Then, the memories came flooding back to her brain. That was right; he had mentioned a break-up yesterday. It was not expected that he would move out of his house though. She knew he had always pampered her; until now. Unconsciously, she whispered to herself.

"Why?"

She looked at the full beer bottle on the table. The bottle that he had left behind. He had always loved drinking. She remembered all the good times they had together. Both of them led a perfect life. Why did he have to leave her? Thousands of questions rang through her mind, flooding it, drowning her.

She grabbed the beer bottle, opened it, and drank the full contents. She didn't care that it was his, she didn't care that she would get drunk, and she just wanted to drink her sorrows away.

Slumping against the wall, a tear silently rolled down her cheek, and the sound clearly rang through the silent house. Sliding down to the ground, she smiled, maniacally, at the bottle, taking a swig although it was empty. Her cheeks were a hue of red, she was obviously drunk, but yet sober at the same time.

She thought, a sweet smile adorning her face. Her sanity had been intact when she met him. What had happened after that? That smile was replaced by a frown. He had tainted her soul, corrupted her mind, and left her. Left her with a broken heart. It was all too painful to remember. She wished she could forget the past, forget everything about him, and start anew. Alas, he was like an addiction; a drug; once you got him, you couldn't let go, even for a minute. It was as if she could hear her heart turning into glass, cracking, and falling, into the deep depths of her soul.

Her eyes were dull as she took hold of the empty beer bottle, and crashed it against the wall. Glass shattered and her hand started to bleed, but she took no notice. Shards scattered over the floor, and she blindly walked over them, having no reaction when the shards pierced her skin. Walking to the door, she walked up the stairs, to the roof.

Muttering incoherently, she stared at the view, cars rushing by, people walking, and the building where Sesshoumaru worked in. Her hair was blown wild by the wind. She smiled.

He slammed the door, hard. Turning on the engine, he drove like a maniac. That woman dared to cheat on him with her HUSBAND. Furious, he drove around the streets, aimless, thinking of something to do. Wistfully, he thought what Kagome was doing. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind and he drove ferociously, back to his old home. His mind only held one thought:

Kagome was fragile to shocks.

Brushing back her hair, she stood on the ledge. Staring back into space, slowly, she fell. Thinking about her past memories, about Sesshoumaru, and all her friends. She faintly saw a man with silver hair rushing out of the roof door, and running over to the ledge, and trying to clutch her hand.

He failed. He had just rushed there, out of the roof door, when he found the bloody trail leading to the stairs of the roof. Running to the ledge, he saw a falling Kagome. Trying to clutch her hand, he swiftly missed, and he thought that he saw a smile upon her face before she closed her eyes.

"KAGOME!" He shouted, waking up. (AN: Sorry, but I GOTCHA!! I k new that you all didn't expect his. So in your faces, readers! xP) His girlfriend and soon-to-be wife of five years, Kagome, slept beside him soundly. Mumbling something, she asked him if he had called her name.

"No. I'm just going to the kitchen to get a drink." Nodding her head, Kagome drifted off to lalaland again. Taking a note out of his jeans pocket hastily, he headed to the kitchen. Seeing the full beer bottle on the table, he grabbed it.

Then, he threw the beer bottle and the note which had Kagura's phone number on it. The mutual feeling between him and Kagura was gone. On his way back to his fiancée, he muttered,

"An empty beer bottle…I'm never drinking again."

End!

AN: How was it? I know it was a bit sad and stuff, but review, kay? I need inspiration. And this story was bugging me for two whole weeks after I lost my confidence of writing. (sob) BUT I got a bit of my confidence back now. Just need 99.999 more to go!!


	2. Her, with the Horrible Nightmare

Her, with the horrible nightmare

Summary: He caused her all this trouble, her nightmare, but she didn't hate him. Instead, she accepted her fate…

AN: Hi lovely readers. How sad; I only got 1 review! I WANT MORE!!!!! Do it or face my wrath. I shall go ballistic if you do not review. Anyway I hope you enjoy this lovely story that I created in 15 minutes! Woo!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

She wept. It was all her fault. She shouldn't have met him, been friends with him, love him. It was a crime to do so. It resulted in her friends, and her schoolmates ridiculing her, and despising her. It was all because of one mistake- she had harbored feelings for her ex, her former best friend, Sesshoumaru.

He had betrayed her, told everybody about her feelings after she had confessed. Not that he cared. He had broken her mind, and it was between the midst of insanity and suicide now.

She had met him while they were in their first year of high school. She found him under the sakura tree, escaping from his fan girls, sleeping. Naturally, she waited until he woke up. Thinking that she was another annoying girl trying to get a hold of him, he ignored her.

Slowly, they became best friends. He might've been oblivious to the surroundings, but nobody knew, expect her, that she loved him.

One day, while they were in college, she confessed to him. How she loved him. That time, he had a girlfriend, and she remained single. He had the audacity to kiss her, make her believe that he liked her too, but then threw her away like a rag doll, and told everyone about her little secret. Everybody, even some of her best friends, laughed at her, mocked her, imitated her. The rest of her life in college became a horrible nightmare.

It was like Cinderella or Snow White. She got bullied. Death notes, chain letters came to her by the dozen. Water got poured onto her and she got picked on endlessly. Nevertheless, her best friends, Sango and Miroku, stood by her all the way. They didn't mind that they were hanging out with an outcast. But one day, her life just went into hell.

Sango was killed on the way walking to Miroku's house. The news of her passing away was like a death challenge to Miroku. He lost every inch of his sanity, became a maniac, and refused to eat, sleep or bathe. One day, he snapped the line that controlled his life, and committed suicide.

That was three years ago. Now, as she lied on the bed, she still wondered why he did that. Why he betrayed all of them. And why Sango had died. Why Miroku committed suicide. Everything didn't make sense to her. It was like she was in a world of her own. Sometimes, she wished she could be alone, in her dark sanctuary, void of the world, of him.

She couldn't help not avoiding him. He was everywhere- the newspapers, internet, etc… He was too famous for his own good. Women came flocking to him by the tens and hundreds. They all wanted him, and all the men wanted to be like him. Yet, she couldn't help the mutual feeling. She wanted him too.

Sometimes she wished that he would take back his words and choke on them. Now, she almost hated him. She couldn't bear to. He was too precious to her; she couldn't let him go, even when he had done so much damage, so much injury to her.

At night, she convinced herself that he was kidding her. One day, he would come knocking on her door, saying that it was all a joke, and that he loved her, he would marry her, and would never let her go. Sometimes she told herself that it was just wishful thinking on her part.

She was oh-so wrong…

She was walking to work. Apparently, she was "too poor" to get a car, if you'd consider too poor to own a bungalow for a house. This was her life; walking to work, working, break, working, walk back home, sleep. It was like a life cycle, going on and on without change. Who knew that the change would appear so soon…

He didn't know why he did that. Why he broke her heart. He always knew that he loved her; just that he was too shy to admit it. She was, after all, his best friend. He had been surprised when she confessed her love to him. He wanted to shout that he loved her too, but his arrogance got the better of him. He kissed her, and then, told everybody how she confessed to him. Her life had become a nightmare, and the cause of it was him.

The guilt felt terrible as he watched her get tortured on endlessly, sometimes dragging her friends Miroku and Sango with her. They didn't seem to mind, and continued their school life with a kind of peace that left everyone to hate them more.

Now, three years later, he currently owned Lightning Corps, the most popular phone company in Japan, and hot in demand. He met lots of women throughout the years, but none appealed to him, expect Kagome. He heard a girl mutter as she walked past him that he was too famous for his own good. Now, he understood what she meant. Media flocked to him like women, and men were jealous of him, of his perfection.

One day, as she walked towards her office, briefcase swinging in hand, skirt 'floating' up and down, she stopped and her briefcase fell as she saw a man in a suit looking at her. His name was Sesshoumaru. Her dream had come true. He rushed to her, held her, and whispered to her that he was sorry. He had been in love with her all along, but was too arrogant to admit it. He was afraid that he would leave her, after all the time they had been separated.

She kissed him.

Now, she was the sectary of the boss of Lightning Corps, and the wife of the boss. Life would never be the same…

End!! 

AN: And that's a wrap! Now, ya'll remember to review or I swear to god I will not continue this one shot series. You'll get a cookie if you review! (Holds up bag of Amos cookies)


	3. I want a baby!

I want a baby!

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome just got married. When Kagome says that she wants a baby, what will our dear Sesshoumaru do?

Alright time for a few review replies:

Kagome Lady of Darkness: Yes, I certainly will keep on doing this… unless I stop getting reviews.

Inuyashafan101: I hope so… that's probably why I'm doing this story.

Fluffyinu94: Thanks!!!

Kur7Kagnluv: I don't think that this is a flame. I try to separate the chapters but… Words doesn't allow me to! Whenever I try to put separators, it deletes them. It burns me up, really.

Misssweetsweet: It's not off. I'm using American words, and I do make up some of the words myself. If I want to, but that's uncommon.

Akikazu: HAHA! At least one person was scared. Lol.

AN: Now, for the story. Yes, this time I have followed orders and Sess won't leave Kagome now.

Disclaimer: It's like so obvious that I do not own Inuyasha.

Xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead as he looked through reports, files, more reports and more files. Putting his spectacles on, he murmured for the person to enter as he edited some reports.

"Ohayo Sesshoumaru Koi!" Kagome chirped. She and Sesshoumaru had just gotten married a few months ago, but they were still young. She was only 23 while Sesshoumaru was 25.

"You should really fire your sectary. She is so rude."

Sesshoumaru groaned as the thought of Hitomi, his sectary came into mind. She was lazy, not to mention that she kept giving him hungry looks as if she was about to devour him, and she was dressed so scantily. He almost puked when she wore a mini-skirt to work one day.

"Hire Sango. She's good plus I can visit her every day. I heard that she got fired for unknown reasons."

Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru proceeded to call Sango and fire Hitomi. Noticing Kagome was a bit troubled, he asked her what was wrong.

"Well…Sesshouuuu…"

He sighed. She obviously wanted something again, judging by the tone of her voice.

"What do you want?"

She leaned over the table.

"A baby."

Xxx-xxx-xxx

3 weeks later

Xxx-xxx-xxx

Kagome whined as she looked at the pregnancy test. It read negative. Leaning on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, she sobbed.

"We've tried this 3 times already. Don't tell me that I am…"

Sesshoumaru finished the sentence for her.

"To find out whether you are barren or not, we will go to the gynecologist this afternoon."

Kagome could only nod dejectedly as she threw the test kit into the chute.

Xxx-xxx-xxx

Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself. The gynecologist was every bit as flirty as Hitomi when she saw him enter the room. Luckily, she gave up all advances on him when Kagome entered, put on a fake smile, and asked his 'sweetie' what was wrong.

"Mr. Tashio, I'm very sorry to say that… your wife is barren." The gynecologist said as she smirked. Kagome gasped and buried her head into Sesshoumaru's shirt as he glared at the gynecologist, before grabbing the piece of paper which had the results from her hand. Scanning through the paper quickly, he read the last sentence.

"Kagome Tashio is capable of giving birth to children and is not barren."

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Xxx-xxx-xxx

After making sure that the gynecologist did not ever lie to him again (AN: He slapped her. And did horrible things you kids are not supposed to know.), Sesshoumaru slung his arm over Kagome's shoulder and the pair walked off to his car. Before getting in, Sesshoumaru whispered to her.

"Don't worry, we'll try until you get one."

Kagome blushed and sniffed feebly as she slammed the car door.

"Don't slam the door woman!"

"SORRY then!"

Xxx-xxx-xxx

Three months later

Xxx-xxx-xxx

Kagome entered the office of her husband after having a small chat with Sango, the new sectary of Sesshoumaru. After thanking her and promising to repay her gratitude a thousand times, Sango finally let her in. Kagome seemed to have grown fatter throughout the week, and she wondered why.

"Sesshoumaru. I just got back from the doctor's."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"And what did the doctor say?"

She screamed mentally, frustrated. She hated it when he spoke to her like a little five-year-old girl.

"The doctor told me that I was pregnant…"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"Really? That's great."

This time, Kagome really snapped.

"Do not interrupt me. Ever. Again. By the way, you are now the proud father of three babies."

A minute later, the whole office could hear Sesshoumaru's voice bouncing off the walls.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE BABIES?!"

Xxx-xxx-xxx

Sango grinned. Kagome was going to have babies. And three! Snickering, she remembered that she and Miroku had to get busy soon, or Kagome would never be a godmother of a bouncing baby.

Xxx-xxx-xxx

"I told you, three babies mean triplets."

"I know that! But three? At once?"

"Well… I guess we did it too many times. But just think! Kawaii mini-Sesshoumarus running around the place! How Kawaii!"

Kagome squealed.

"And let me guess. Sango and Miroku will be the godparents?"

"You read my mind!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and muttered under his breath.

"Oh great Kami-sama help me. My children are going to learn perverted ways from that pervert Miroku because he's going to be the freaking godfather."

Xxx-xxx-xxx

"Really Sango? We're gonna be godparents? Why, we mustn't let Kagome down then; we have to get cracking! What do you think of tonight? Then we can have little Mirokus and Sangos running about the place, making a mess-"

All Miroku was left with was the beeping phone which Sango had disconnected.

End!

AN: I hope this is good enough for you! Anyway, hopefully, I'll get more reviews by… tomorrow maybe? Sayonara people!


End file.
